gotchaforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Magnet Robot (+)
Description The Magnet Robot (+) was created by the natural resources unit. His MAGNET SCOPE enables him to collect materials like Meganium from mines. Build to carry heavy loads, the Magnet Robot is ultra-strong. Analysis/Strategy Using this Borg This special version of Magnet Robot comes with break dancing action. Magnet Robot (-) does too though. Actually, there is very little difference between them. Despite one having a positive charge, and the other toting a negative charge, these borgs are essentially reskins of each other. There are a couple of differences though: Magnet Robot (+) costs 10 less GF Energy, and its projectile attack shoots energy bullets instead of energy beams. Since bullets and beams both have their upsides and downsides. Magnet Robot (-)'s beams have less ammo, and shoot slower, but he can shoot 4 times before reloading instead of 2 since Magnet Robot (+) has to expend its ammo in bursts of 5 shots. So if you want to shoot primarily to keep your opponents on their toes go with Magnet Robot (-). If you're looking to hit and deal some decent damage go with Magnet Robot (+)'s machine gun. At first, the bells and whistles on the Magnet Robots don't look all that exciting. It is able to use its magnets in order to pull all borgs in a cone towards it. While this isn't very flashy or exhilarating, it does have it's uses. This borg is able to use this power drag aerial borgs down to the ground to be more easily meleed by an ally. Plus, the Magnet Scope can be used to reel in ranged enemies that are trying to keep their distance. It is not necessary to hold the X button down as long as the AI does. That just makes this borg one big target. When it seems safe, just tap it. Magnet Robot is able to move around while Magnet Scope continues to pull units in for a little while. At the end of the day, this Machine Borg has awesome melee attacks. Many of its attacks are similar to Build Robot's, and that's a good thing. When this borg attacks after dashing to the side, it launch itself at the opponent in an ultra strong head butt. It has a lot of fun melee tricks. Against this Borg This borg has good defensive stats, but it flinches just like any other normal sized borg. It is slow to move around and recover, so if you can start knocking this borg around you're going to have a relatively easy time as long as you are familiar with how it moves and give it some breathing room when it recovers and gets frames of invincibility. It's range attack is more of an inconvenience than an actual threat. Borgs with better range attacks will be able to stay ahead of this big slow borg and blast away at it while it tries to catch up. Just make sure to dash and blast it so much that it isn't able to hook your borg with its Magnet Scope. Moves How to Get this Borg This borg can be most easily obtained through the mission "Defeat Nekobe & Kitsume!" at the Construction Zone. The force sequence for Magnet Robot (+) is: 1, 3, 11 Category:Machine Borg Category:Borgs_Following_the_Normal_Level-up_Schedule Category:Borgs_With_Alternate_Versions